Text Messages A Momoe and Sho oneshot
by Rose-Ann Smith
Summary: Like what the title says. Told from the P.O.V. of Momoe. Pairings include : MomoexSho ; FubukixJunko.


Remember those text messages that you would always get during middle school and high school that said things like : "In two days you will meet the love of your life. Send this to nine people to make it come true!"? I do, and if it wasn't for one, I wouldn't be where I am now. My name is Momoe and I am an Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academia. This.. is my story.

It all started exactly one month and two days ago. It was right before Valentine's Day, and everyone was getting everything ready. People were buying chocolates, stuffed bears, you name it all for that _special someone_. Everyone... Except me. I had no one to give anything to, not to mention how I would like one guy, get him something, and then maybe start to like someone else. If that happened, all my money would be put to waste. So here I was... Loveless, dateless, and gift less. Or at least that's what I expected.

After a few days had past it was Valentine's Day. All the couples were exchanging gifts and all the popular people were receiving them. Junko and looked on, standing behind Asuka as a line of boys formed a line to giver her gifts. I was surprised to see that one young boy wasn't. Instead he walked _away _from the line and towards _my _direction!

"Momoe, I got this for you," said the boy. Well, maybe I should stop calling him that. The boy's name was Sho Marufuji and he was the younger of the two Marufuji brothers. He was always in his brother, Ryo,'s shadow. I could relate to that in a way. Asuka was the popular one and Junko and I were the "_lackies", _always over looked and unloved.

_"_Oh," I said in surprise. "Thank you! That's very kind of you,"I continued, smiling. Sho smiled back.

I don't really know what it was, but something clicked in my head that made me see Sho in a whole other way. He seemed cuter than usual and nicer in a way. Or maybe it as just my period that was messing me up. Yeah. It could've been safe to think that.

After all the gift giving was done it was time to go to class.

During class I couldn't help but look at Sho more than usual.

"Momoe," Junko whispered, poking me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I got a present," Junko said beaming.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"From who," I questioned. Junko blushed and looked down from embarrassment.

"It was from Fubuki?" I asked. Junko nodded. I smiled. Junko had always liked Fubuki for a long time and it looked like he was finally realizing that she had feelings for him.

I finally gave in and decided to buy a teddy bear plush. It was a small blue one and it reminded me of Sho in a way. Attached to the bear was a little red velvet bow. The bear even had little glasses.

When I started to walk back to my room I saw Sho. What a coincidence. I got the bear for him and here he was.

"Sho!" I called out. He froze and turned so he was facing me.

"Hi Momoe," Sho said, smiling. I walked over to him and held out the little blue bear out.

"It's for you!" I smiled. Sho blushed.

"R-really? F-for m-me?" he stuttered. I squealed inside. When he stumbled over his words like that it was absolutely _ADORABLE_!

"Yep!" I said energetically. Sho took the bear with a smile.

"Thank you, Momoe." he said, still smiling widely with a hint of red still on his cheeks.

A month went by and as each day past my attraction to Sho hadn't lessened. Instead, it grew five or even ten fold. He started to look cuter and cuter and act nicer and nicer. Before I knew it **BAM**! I was in love. The only issue now was how was I going to tell him? I wouldn't really mind confessing. The problem was simply : _What if I get rejected?! Then I'll be the laughing stock of the __**whole school**__! _My thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone made a dinging sound signaling that I had just received a text message. It read : "**Fwd: ** In 23 minutes someone will say "im sorry babe" "i love you" or "wanna go out?" send 9 ppl or BAD LUCK IS COMING! 3:50 pm Sun, March 15 From : Asuka." I smiled. I had always wanted to try out an experiment to to see if these text messages come true. Quickly, I clicked "resend" and checked off nine names as it had directed.

~23 minutes later~

"Momoe!" a voice called. I turned my head to see who was calling my name. It was Sho.

"Hi Sho," I said smiling. The text message fortune wasn't a second too late. However, it was too early to tell if it came true.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much... Um..." Sho began to blush and looked down.

".. You see.... I was wondering if..."

_SAY IT! THE SUSPENSE IS __**KILLING**__ ME!_

"Would you like to go out with me..?" Sho said turning as red as a tomato.

No... Way... ASUKA WAS **RIGHT**! I mentally jumped up, clicking my heels together while the me in the real world just stood there... shocked.

"I would love to~!" I exclaimed, smiling.

~Next Day~

Today was my date with Sho. Honestly I didn't know what to expect since that text message came through. My cellphone made another dinging noise revealing that I had received another message. It was the same one from before , and the only difference was that about twenty "Fwd"s were shown which meant that Karma decided to attack me once again. Sighing I forwarded the messages but to nine different people this time.

"Momoe!" Sho called, waving and smiling widely as he ran over to where I was standing.

"Hi Sho!" I smiled.

" Where do you want to go?" Sho asked. He obviously didn't plan all of this out before he came to see me.

"I don't really know. There is this one cafe (A/N : I don't know how to make the little sign thingie on top of the e) by the beach that I would like to go to," I confessed.

"Okay then. Let's go there!"

When we made it to the cafe some people were still taking down numerous decorations from past parties that had happened there. Sho and I both sat down at a table and we talked about numerous things. I nodded and smiled. I even added commentary when necessary.

Before I knew it, the cafe was starting to close for the night. We payed what we needed to pay and then made our way out the door. Sho, being the nice guy that he is, started to walk me to my dorm. When he reached the limit he could go. We turned to face each other.

"Thank you for everything, Sho. I had a really great time," I said, smiling.

"You're welcome.. But.. Momoe... I have something to tell you," Sho said, blushing as much as he was when he first asked me out. Then it hit me. That message! Although it was kinda late, it still might come true.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I... I.."

"......"

"I love you!" Sho's face was even redder now and he had a sign of relief written all over it.

My face suddenly felt hot. I could feel myself blushing, and by the feleing of it, I must've been redder than Sho!

"_Say something you idiot,"_ I thought to myslef. I had no reply. Instead of a usual kiss or something that you would expect, I glomped Sho and yelled "**I LOVE YOU TOO**!"

_THE END_


End file.
